La plus grande peur de
by EnnuiMortel
Summary: Mélangez un épouvantard, plusieurs personnages et un bureau de professeur d'étude des moldus, et vous obtiendrez un petit recueil de Drabble sur les pires peur de chacuns... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens! A l'occasion d'Halloween, j'ai décidé d'écrire différents Drabbles sur le thème « La plus grande peur de… ». Je vais vous avertir tout de suite, c'est la première fois que je poste des histoires sur internet, alors ne vous attendez pas à voir du grand art. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgents, j'espère par contre que vous saurez me dire les différentes erreurs que j'aurais fais… N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner des petits conseils J voilà, voilà, que dire de plus à part bonne lecture (enfin j'espère!)?

* * *

**La plus grande peur de… Severus Rogue**

Le professeur Rogue soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de corvée lui tombe dessus? Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de chasser l'épouventard du bureau du professeur d'étude des Moldus… Comme, par exemple, terroriser les premières années de Gryffondor. Il passa la porte de la classe et avança directement vers le coffre sensé abriter l'épouvantard.

Il ouvrit le coffre d'un coup de baguette. Devant lui apparurent soudainement Drago Malefoy et… Harry Potter. Et ils s'embrassaient. Sur la bouche.

Horrifié, Severus Rogue partit de la classe en courant. Il ne regarderait plus jamais son filleul de la même façon…

* * *

Voilà, n'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas les Drarry, j'adore ça. Je trouvais tout simplement très drôle de confronter Rogue à eux si… Directement.


	2. Chapter 2

**La plus grande peur de… Hermione Granger**

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur d'étude des Moldus. Hélas aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle essaya tout de même d'ouvrir la porte pour voir, et elle était, à sa grande surprise, non-verrouillée. Elle entra donc dans la pièce et remarqua immédiatement le coffre au fond de la pièce, qui tremblait anormalement.

Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à sa propre vision des enfers: La bibliothèque de Poudlard qui brûlait! Tous ces livres qui flambaient…

C'en fût trop pour la pauvre Gryffondor, qui s'en alla en courant. Promis, elle n'entrerait plus dans une classe sans autorisation!

* * *

Aaah, Hermione et les livres… Une grande histoire d'amour, n'est-ce pas? Pauvre Ron qui doit la supporter! Nan, je rigole, j'adore Hermione ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**La plus grande peur de****…**** Minerva McGonnagal**

Minerva McGonnagal avait toujours été un personne curieuse. Aussi, quand elle entendit qu'un épouvantar se cachait dans le bureau du professeur d'étude des Moldus, elle décida de découvrir quelle était sa plus grande peur.

Elle ne fût pas déçue. Elle poussa un cri quand sa copie conforme, vêtue de rose, rapetissa et grossi, lui donnant un air de Dolores ombrage.

_Cette vielle bique me poursuit partout! _Pensa le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle allait lever sa baguette pour faire disparaître l'épouvantard, mais elle se ravisa, pensant que ce serait drôle si quelqu'un d'autre se retrouvait face à sa plus grande peur.

* * *

Et oui… Qui aurait pu deviner un jour que la pire peur de McGonnagal était de ressembler à Ombrage ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**La plus grande peur de****…**** Argus Rusard**

Argus inspira un grand coup, puis poussa la porte. Quand il avait entendu McGonnagal parler d'un épouvantard, il avait d'abord haussé les épaules et continué son ménage. Mais la question avait tourné dans sa tête toute la nuit. Quelle était sa pire peur? Et maintenant il était là, face à ce coffre, qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir.

La scène qui se produisit devant lui le terrifia. Miss Teigne volait devant lui et, grâce a la baguette magique présente dans sa patte, lui lançais des sorts imaginaires.

Il sorti rapidement de la pièce en ronchonnant. Merlin, il détestait la magie…

* * *

Pauvre Rusard, lui qui ne peut pas faire de magie, le voilà qui se retrouve devant Miss Teigne lui lançant des sorts ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**La plus grande peur de****…**** Dobby!**

Cette nuit là, Dobby devait faire le ménage dans le bureau du professeur d'étude des Moldu. _Courage Dobby, tu a bientôt fini__…__ Non! Il ne faut pas dire ça. Méchant Dobby! _Pensa il en se frappant la tête tout seul. Il entra dans le bureau, et fût intrigué par le coffre qui remuait légèrement. _Non, Dobby ne doit pas ouvrir le coffre! Mais quelqu__'__un est peut-être enfermé dedans?_

La tentation fût trop fort et il ouvrit le coffre. Il s'évanouit quand une vision de Harry Potter l'insultant apparut, et ce fut le professeur Dumbeldore qui le retrouva là le lendemain.

* * *

Haaa, Dobby! Lui qui veut bien faire, il fait toujours tout de travers… Quoi?! Non, je ne fais pas de poésie, pourquoi?


	6. Chapter 6

**La plus grande peur de****…**** Albus Dumbeldore**

Quand Albus retrouva Dobby un matin devant le coffre, il se demanda ce qui avait pu lui faire si peur. Il revint donc l'après-midi même pour le découvrir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Puis le petit coffre devant lequel Dobby s'était évanoui se mit à remuer.

Le directeur l'ouvrit donc et aussitôt apparut une réplique de lui-même, pieds nus. Albus ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. _C__'__est ça ma pire peur? Mais c__'__est affreux! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans chaussettes ne serait-ce qu__'__une journée?_

Et il repartit, oubliant de neutraliser l'épouvantard. _J__'__ai envi de Sucacides__…_Pensa Albus.

* * *

Pour celui là, je me suis servie du désir le plus cher d'Albus, à savoir ce qu'il voit dans le Miroir du Riséd: « Moi? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main »


End file.
